Heat of the Moment
by flying-snowflake
Summary: Typical Destiel highschool AU, Dean is the popular kid, Castiel is the nerd with few friends. No powers whatsoever, they are all mortals. The rating stands for reasons; abusive!John, expect lots of angst.
1. Chapter 1

„Also, if you guys get drunk and beat some poor soul up, you can be sentenced to 9 years. I don't know 'bout you, but I wouldn't want to pick up the soap for nine goddamn years. 'Course, if that's what you idjits are after, go ahead, chunk down a couple o' beers 'n' kill 'em all, why not."

_Sigh._

'Yeah, like if any of these would have the balls to do so.' Another Monday in this place, another worthless day in life of Dean Winchester. What's the point in going to school anyways? He knows stuff, he doesn't need to know more.

As he glanced out the window to take a look at the hot cheerleaders practising, he didn't even bother daydreaming about them in his bed anymore. Not even this one in particular, a certain black haired, busty girl, Lisa. They've been together for quite a time already and actually had sex, but that was the quick type of sex, in empty classrooms, bathrooms and janitors' closets. It wasn't even love anymore, just lust. Sure there was some kind of love at the beginning, but as he likes to excuse himself when he rejects any deeper feelings for a girl he just fucked, so she won't call her rich parents to sue him, 'everything comes to an end eventually'.

Eventually. It might mean an eternity, maybe just a few minutes of a nice sexual intercourse. Alright, honestly now; as long as Dean's got a good fuck, he's fine. He never thought about it in any other way than this one.

Little does he know it's all going to change really soon.

* * *

A lunch break.

Finally.

It's not that Castiel wouldn't like English Literature classes, he does, a lot. But it's a sixth period already, and now it's most likely P.E., which he despises the most. Plus, it's Monday. Noone likes running laps in 34°C on Mondays. No. One.

As the nerd grabbed his food trail, he sat at his usual place, with his usual group, which consisted of Meg, his brother Gabriel and cousins Balthazar and Anna and some of Meg's friends. They usually chatted about how the school depresses and stresses them, their relationships (and their usual "Cas, why aren't you dating someone?") and things alike.

„That one's got a nice ass," Meg commented and nodded towards the most famous boy in Lawrence High.

„Yeah, Cap seems pretty cool. Might as well ask him out," Gabriel joked as he sucked on his lollipop. „What do you think, Cas?"

The man in question turned around to see the ever famous dude sitting down with his food.. what was his name, Dan? Darryl? Something like that, whatever.  
But he sure did has a nice ass. Although, ass wasn't Castiel's top priority in men. Especially in D...something.

That guy is super famous, he's probably the captain of everything. He started to attend this school just two weeks ago, but he already slept with more girls than he himself can count and got the whole school rooting for him. With his mesmerizing jade eyes, perfect body curves and those lips. Oh, those soft, pink lips. No wonder everyone was swooning after him. Including Castiel. Of course Cas wasn't expecting anything to come out of this silly little crush thing he had on D-...man. D-man was 100% straight. And Cas was 100% gay. Opposites, in this case, do not attract.

_Uh-oh_, he caught the blue eyed man staring. _Ohshitohshit_. No matter how hard Cas tried, he couldn't turn his head back. _Good heavens, the eyes. Piercing through my soul. _And then, the popular dude winked. He winked, just like that. After that, he went back to the conversation he was having with the other jocks and hot chicks around the table.

„Hey, Cas, you with us, cousin?" Balthazar asked while snapping his fingers in front of the nerd's face. „Y-yeah, just a bit... Sorry, what were we talking about?" He tried to play it cool, but his older brother was seeing right through him. „Aww, look at our cute blushing little Cupid," he sang. „Gabriel, shut your mouth," Castiel blurted out while trying not to choke on his PB&J sandwich, but Gabe was having none of it. And like if that wouldn't be enough, Meg, of course, immediately joined him. „Dean and Cas-" _Oh, so that was his name. Dean. _„-sitting in a tree-" _Oh fuck. _„-K-I-S-S-I-" „I said enough," Castiel merely whispered, even though he wished for it to be louder and sent these two death glares. That was when he decided it'd be best if he leaved. As he abruptly stood up and turned around with his bag and books and his salad he didn't even touch in hands, he bumped into Dean. _The_ Dean. And spilled his lettuce and tomatoes and mayo all over him. „O-oh my god, I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't mean to do that," Castiel managed to get out as he dropped everything else he held, pulled out a tissue and started cleaning the man of his dreams up, while blushing furiously. „Nah, man, don't sweat it, 's ok," Dean assured him with his deep voice, warming Cas' body. „Really, I can wash it off, it's just rabbit food," he continued. Castiel nodded, grabbed his things and whispered a small 'sorry' again, then ran out of the lunchroom. Dean chuckled and turned to Cas' group of friends, craving for explanation. They barely shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel hurried to his locker after the embarrassing incident. He furiously unlocked it and shoved books and random papers falling out of them inside. After closing it, he slided to the floor, face covered in hands. "I fucked up," he whispers to himself. "Thinking ahead, are we, Castiel?" A barytone voice echoed through Cas' head, stopping him dead in his tracks. "C-Crowley.." the boy whispered and fearfully looked up, tears suddenly in his eyes. "Aww, is our angel going to cry?" Crowley asked in a mocking voice, laughter erupting behind him from Abbadon, Lilith and Tom. Everyone always told Castiel to be brave, stand his ground and speak up for himself. But how the hell is he supposed to do that when _these_ bullies are on his tail?

Everyone is afraid of these four guys. In this trouble-making gang also belonged Lucifer, one of Castiel's older brothers. Their father left them and Lucifer and Michael were in charge of the Novak family back then, 'cause they were the oldest. Luci would never admit it anyhow loud, but he really missed his father, he wasn't half the boy he used to be and because everyone was started to be really worried for him, he was prescribed anti-depression pills. Of course it had to fail somehow. One day, he accidentally, but it may as well has been on purpose, took one too much and went out in such a state. All the pain and anger and anxious feelings from the years when his dad wasn't home and he had to take care of his younger siblings suddenly burst out of him and he killed a few people. He was sentenced to 15 years in prison and hasn't come out yet. Noone ever really heard of him since, only his family keeping him company from time to time.

But that was about it. Michael has ended his studies early and moved to United Kingdom. Gabriel stayed to look after Castiel. There was noone else but their cousins Anna and Balthy to live in the mansion.

"Too bad there isn't anyone who would save you now, Cassie," Crowley purred as he roughly lifted Cas' head up by his hair. "What's the matter? Too scared to fight back?" Tom laughed from behind. "No worries, we can learn you how to fight," he continued, ready to punch Cas in the face any second now. Luckily enough for the poor kid, bell rang and everyone rushed to leave the hall to mind their own bussiness. "This isn't over yet, darling," Crowley sang as he left with the rest of his gang.

No matter how hard Castiel tried to be strong and just roll with it into his next class, he didn't have the will nor power to. So he raced into the bathroom as fast as he could and threw up several times, while crying uncontrollably. Who would've thought high school would be so difficult for him? He usually just tried to non-casually blend in, not to be involved in any catastrophies. Oh well, seems like the catastrophies liked to be involved in Cas alright.

"Hey, buddy," called someone from behind him, causing Cas to jump. "You alright?" It was a rather skinny boy talking and he didn't seem like a threat. He had high cheekbones and a light stubble.

"Yes, I am," Castiel answered in a shaky voice, wiping his mouth with a piece of toilet paper.

"Good." For a moment, there was an awkward silence, during which both the boys seized up each other. "I'm Garth," the stranger said finally, extending his hand.

"Castiel," Cas replied and took his hand. He walked over to the sink and splashed some water on his face, feeling a bit relaxed.

"You don't look so good. You sure you're alright?"

"I am now, thank you," Castiel smiled over his shoulder at Garth, but then he frowned as he realized something. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound rude or un-thankful, but why would you care?" he turned around and wiped his hands on his trenchcoat.

"You seemed like you needed some kind word or two," Garth shrugged and sweetly smiled back at Cas.

"I see," he nodded. "Thank you again, Garth. A lot," Cas said before walking past him to his locker.

"Anytime," the boy called over his shoulder.

As Castiel walked out the bathroom, he bumped into some guy in hurry, causing both of them to hit the floor rather harshly.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that-"

"Watch where you're going, will y-"

_Oh._

"D-Dean?" Cas breathed.

"Uh, yeah?"

_Ohh, my god._

"I-I am so, so sorry, are you hurt?" he asked Dean and tried to cover his blush. "No, I think I'm fine, you?" Dean asked back, while retrieving books and various notes. "Yes, of course, um.. I'll m-make it up to you somehow, I swear," Cas stuttered, helping his crush with his belongings scattered around. "Please," Dean chuckled, "what would ya possibly want to make up to me? We just ran into each other like this twice today, who gives a damn?" he finished, as he succesfully put all the things in his bag, then he looked up to meet Castiel's blue orbs, shining like a bright moon in a dark night.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a minute or two, though it seemed like a comfortable eternity to them.

Dean was the first one to break the silence. "I, uh, kinda need to go, I'm already late for class enough as it is," he stood up.

"Oh, right, I'm really sorry once more," Cas apologized again and stood up as well, dusting off a bit.

"Don't worry about it, could happen to anyone." And with that, and a glorious smile, the Winchester left.

"Holy crap, he's gorgeous," Castiel whispered to himself once Dean was out of sight. 

* * *

**Yes, Garth. Because he's awesome. x3 And Crowley as the big bully. Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else more fitting.**

**Oh, almost forgot; Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I really appreciate it and I'm glad you like this story! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

And that was it. After P.E., there was nothing else on the Lawrence High and everyone was free to go home.

Castiel, as usually, waited for Gabriel to show up and take him home, even though he prefered to walk on his own. It wasn't that far away from their house to the school. But Gabe insisted and when he insisted he was persistent like a five year old and did this pouty thing and puppy eyes and who was Cas to argue?

So there he was, waiting outside the school in the parking lot for a white Jaguar to show up. Tsk. Gabe and his flirting with men, always gets to Cas pretty late.

Dean was waiting too, though. Leaning against his beloved car he called Baby so very often, lazily gazing through the crowds, looking out for his younger brother. Sam may be the little sibling, but he grew up a lot during winter break. Which, of course, didn't make Dean any less awesome or cool.

As both the dudes were searching for their family, their eyes met and stayed like that for what seemed an eon. Funny, none of them minded. In fact, Dean would stride toward Cas and start up a conversation, if it weren't for Gabriel, his honking and loud "Come on, Cassie, you guys can flirt later however the heck you want, but for now, hop in, lover-boy!" and his dashing smile.

"Dean, are you flirting with that guy? How come I'm the last one to know about that?" Dean jumped at the voice and abruptly stood up straight. "What- no. Why would I- no. No, why?" he stuttered and coughed awkwardly. "Get in the car and shut up," Dean growled at Sam who tried to hold his laughter, but couldn't help small giggles escaping his lips.

"Dude, I'm totally okay with it if you like guys more than girls. Maybe as much as girls, whatevs. Maybe just that one guy in particular," Sam commented after a long silence on their way home.

Dean choked on his saliva and had to pull over. Once he calmed down, he almost screamed; "Goddammit, Sammy, I don't like him! And I don't like guys either-" "Oh, is that why you almost died and had to stop the car?" the younger Winchester chuckled and once again that day, he found himself on the brink of bursting into laughter. The older one had nothing else to say than "Bitch." "Jerk," Sam snored and wiped away a tear.

* * *

"Are you going to ask him out?"

"E-excuse me?"

"Dean. Are you? I'd re-think it, you know his reputation."

It was fine. It was all fine until this very dinner, during which Gabe started to ask Castiel questions, leaving both Balthazar and Anna slightly confused and Cas red as a tomato.

"Wait a second, you- what?" Anna asked.

"No, he's lying," Cas exlaimed.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I must be seeing things from all the candy I eat, huh? You guys should have seen him, they looked like they were about to kiss! If I hadn't interrupted-" "Well, maybe you shouldn't, then?" Balthazar looked toward Castiel and smiled a bit. He was never the one to judge and being not-so-straight himself, he supported his cousin as much as he could.

"Guys, not this again," the nerd sighed and buried his face in his palms, "I beg of you all," he whined.

"Sorry, Cassie, it's just that it's so much fun!" Gabe grinned. "Oh. Well, if it's so much fun, then why don't you tell us something about his little brother?" It was Gabriel's turn to become all crimson. "Noone must know that, 'tis a secret mission!" he whispered mysteriously.

* * *

Castiel was already dozing off, when he heard his brother's phone ring rather loudly and him picking it up.

"Who in the holly name of me calls me in such an ungodly hour?!" Cas heard him scream and couldn't help but chuckle. Sure, he was a big tease and did a really great bussiness out of the smallest thing, but he loved Cas dearly and Castiel loved him back and there is nothing in this world, nor in the outer space, they wouldn't do for each other.

"Oh, hey- Uh, yeah? Oh- oh. Oooohh, heh, well, look at him. Yup, I do. Unbelieveable, eh? No, I- No. Nopey dopey, not that I know of anyone. Yeah." Goddamit, Gabe, go to sleep and shut the hell up. "Mhmm. But hey, just between us-" he whispered something to the person on the other side. "Yeah, I know, right? Sure I can. Uhh, 373, 406, 2- yeah, 406, 2215. You got it. Of course it's his number, come on, would I lie to you? Sure! Damn straight. And next time, please, do call me earlier than..." Pause. "...Half past eleven. Thanks. You too, 'night, moose! Oh, please, I'll always call you that!" And with that, it seemd he finally went back to sleep.

Cas couldn't believe it, Gabriel just gave Cas' phone number to Sam. Why in the wide world would he do that? Unless Dean wanted it, which, of course, was a total bullshit.

Whatever, he'll ask him in the morning. Right now, he was too tired to get up.

* * *

It was 6:30 in the morning, Castiel's usual waking up time. His phone didn't betray him and the alarm clock blasted out default tune until he stopped it. He yawned and stretched, ready to take off to the shower before anyone else, but his 'morning wood' stopped him.

He could just ignore it and take the planned shower, because that usually works for him, but how could he just let it go after a wonderful dream consisting mostly of naked Dean?

And so he reached into his boxer briefs - he didn't normally wear pajamas, unless it was really cold in the house, which wasn't in the middle of May - and wrapped his hand around his hard dick.

The boy groaned as he pretended it's a certain jade eyed boy's hand. He covered his mouth to stop the sounds escaping from his lips.

He moved his hand from the base to the top in slow motion, as he thought Dean would tease him this way. Cas had never felt this way about someone before. Sure, he had a couple of crushes, but none of them was this strong, this immense.

Eventually, he sped the stroking up, until he knew he's close to climaxing. With a last few strokes, he came hard on the sheet and all over his hand, shouting the Winchester boy's name, not bothering to cover his mouth anymore.

As soon as Cas caught his breath, he cleaned himself up, showered and ate some breakfast, before getting in the car with Gabe. No matter what a blissful feeling it have been just a couple of minutes ago, it vanished once he realized it's never going to happen and he tried his damnest not to cry infront of his brother.

Too bad Castiel didn't know Dean was going through the same morning just that day.

* * *

**Guess why it took me so long to publish this thing. It's still a pretty rubbish, though. I'll edit it later, I promise. Also, my first time writing a smut like this. Hope I didn't dissappoint anyone.  
Guys, I dunno, does this count as a cliffhanger? I guess not, huh? Okay, worth a shot. xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Cas was early, always. Not like half of the other students; late _and _with a totally unbeliveable, dumbass excuse. No wonder the teachers were always so pissed off. And so was Castiel, because these people are still kids and kids are supposed to be learnt history and trigonometry, no matter how much they fight back.

He was glad he had at least this one person in his Advanced Maths class, who was just as early as Cas all the time, Chuck Shirley was his name. He sat with next to him in the first row next to the window. Castiel couldn't imagine dating him anymore; not because he's a bit scrawny and overall small, geez, that didn't matter to him. Chuck was kind and always helped Cas when he didn't attend school and needed to explain something. Chuck has been going through bullying since elementary school, so they had stories to tell and experiences to exchange. They weren't always hanging around the school together, so they couldn't face the assholes side by side, but they still patched each other up nevertheless.

Castiel didn't date Chuck, because A) Chuck already has a girlfriend, Becky, B) Cas tried to ask him out once already. It didn't end with 'ermerghed, yer a queer?', but with that sweet, polite, a bit nervous 'Sorry, I-I'm straight. But this one dude looks pretty cool, if he's your type...' of his and then they just talked and stayed in their friendship. It wasn't weird or awkward between them or anything, like if nothing happened. That was the type of person Castiel enjoyed being friends with. He didn't judge, he didn't like dangerous things, but put up with them if neccessary nevertheless.

Chuck was actually Cas' first crush since he started to attend this high school. But now Castiel understood why they weren't together and was okay with it, because just this boy accepting his choice was enough for him, for not many people were with him on this one.

He loved this dude in a brotherly love after his 'not gay' confession and looked up to him, simply because he felt like it was a right thing to do.

Right now, they were examining each other's homeworks if they have concluded by their calculations to the same outcome, only to be interrupted by the bell ring.

"Alright, class," mr. Alistair started, "I hope you guys did your homework, because it's going to have a really big influence on your mark at the end of the year."

The whole class 'aww'ed, some even swore under their breaths, some just half-smiled modestly, like Cas and Chuck.

The two boys handed in the paperwork and fistbumped while returning to their seats. Almost half the class apologized or simply said 'I don't have it'.

When everyone finally went silent after sitting back on their chairs, someone burst in the room just like that, causing even the teacher to jump a little.

"Ah, mr. Winchester. How nice of you to show up."

"What, you missed me?" Dean grinned and went for the only seat not taken. Way back, too far away from Castiel, who just sadly turned his sight back to the teacher.

Even though Dean seated himself somewhere into the depths of Hell and Cas was embarrassed because of the earlier morning events - not that Dean could sniff it out or something, hopefully; Castiel couldn't help it, but when he thought his crush wasn't looking, he took a risky peek. Ah yes, Dean in all of his hot glory as usual.

Just this once, Dean caught his gaze and smiled, which, of course, made Cas' heart skip a beat. God, he needed a professional help.

* * *

The day flowed peacefully, Cas didn't even notice it was time to go home, if it weren't for all the people flooding out of the building.

He was in a good mood overall. Who wouldn't be? Dean was looking at him the whole day, grinning like a dork, once he even winked. Girls were definitely gossiping now.

Castiel put his books in his bag, flung it over his shoulder, ready to go and wait outside for his brother, but he had no such luck.

The second the hall was completely empty, he was shoved against a wall, a strong hand firmly gripping his hair, the other just as securely around his neck, not planning on letting him go anytime soon.

"Thought you could get away from us, didn't you, Castiel, eh?" Crowley said in a mocking voice.

"Look at that freak, he's about to cry us a river again!" Tom screamed and highfived Abbadon.

"'Sup, Castiel, still wearing this dirty trenchcoat? It seems kinda pathetic. Hey, wait, doesn't that remind you of someone?" Lilith speaked up. "We could be making out with famous hot people, yet here we are, spending our free time with _a fag like you_." The girl was usually quiet during the whole bullying thing, being more of an observer and a speaker than beating victims up, but when she actually opened her mouth to say something, it was the worst. "Oh well, at least someone is sparing you a minute, huh?" And with that, everyone but Castiel, who was crying now uncontrollably, begging for mercy, but being unheard, broke into a crazy laughter.

And now, there was almost no air to breathe in. A high-pitched sound was getting louder and louder, though he could still hear the bullies' slowly muffling giggling and everything was turning black. He could form out Crowley's "Hey, don't fall asleep on us, darling, we aren't finished. Fuck, we haven't even started yet!" and his fist, aiming right on his face.

So yeah, that was it, murdered by high school bullies, 'died in vain' is going to be plastered on his grave, but no such thing happened. In fact, when Castiel opened his eyes, he was thousand percent positive he ended up in Heaven, for the first thing he saw since the 'King of Hell', was Dean Winchester. Oh, that gorgeous freckled face of his. He looked concerned and was talking to Cas, but weirdly enough, the nerd didn't hear a thing.

It took him a minute or two to figure out what Dean was asking him, his vision no longer blurred. "You alright, man?"

Cas took a proper look at him; fists a bit red with blood, split lip and torn shirt. And Sam behind him, hands also reddened a little.

"Come on, say something."

* * *

**Cliffhangerrr! Dundundun. I've got a question for you guys; do you want me to write the chapters longer or is this okay? Because it seems to me like it's a bit short. Lemme know. Also, thanks a lot for the awesome reviews, it helps me to write faster now that I know you guys like it. Thanks! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean's eyes begged for what seemed unbeliveable, and since Cas hated to see his crush sad, he answered with hoarse "I'm alive".

"Shit, you had us there for a while," the older Winchester admitted and grinned relievely, then continued; "Can you get up?"

Cas nodded shortly and stood up, but the ringing in his head suddenly took over. And when he stumbled, Dean was there to catch him. "Whoa, I didn't take you for the lying type," he joked, not noticing Castiel's blush. "C'mon, we'll fix you a bit," Dean took Cas by his waist, the other one grabbing his backpack. His hand around his curves got Cas blushing even more.

He noticed the Impala, but not the Jaguar. He wanted to point that out, but his mouth was dry and throat as well. But as if Dean could read his mind, he spoke up; "Don't worry, we're taking you home to patch you up. Then, you're free," he said as he unlocked the car and helped him get in.

Castiel was silent the whole ride, looking out the window or staring at Dean. That didn't go unnoticed by Sam, but he didn't say a word.

The brothers were arguing now, though.

"Deaaan, can you, please, please, pretty please turn off the rock? Or, you know, turn the volume down?" Sam pleaded.

"Sorry, Sammy, I can't hear you over ACDC!" Dean yelled mockingly and did just the opposite of his brother's request, music blasting loudly in the whole car. Sam covered his ears while Dean sang along. "_I'm on my hiiighway to hell,_ c'mon, Sammy! _Hiiighway to hell!_ I'm not gonna laugh at your off-key singing!" Cas couldn't help but grin. Somehow, he felt really safe in these people's company. Like he could spend his life like this.

He was pulled out of his thoughts once the Impala parked in the driveway to an old but comfortable looking house, they all got out and headed straight for the door; Castiel falling a little bit behind, but when Dean noticed it, he ran to him and helped him up the stairs.

"Bobby, we're home and we've got a guest," Sam shouted in the hallway, looking for their non-biological uncle. "Bobby?"

"Seems like he's in bar or somewhere," Dean commented and gently put Castiel on a couch.

"Wanna water?" Sam asked and stormed off to the kitchen the second Cas nodded shyly.

Dean was almost finishing cleaning all the bruises and scars on Castiel's body and face, when Sam's phone went off and when he was done talking, he explained Jess wants to hang out. Dean suggestively smirked and reminded him to be home before nine PM.

"Your brother seems very nice. And so do you, of course, not that I'd be some sort of a pervert or anything, I- I mean, you see.. uh.. sorry," Cas blushed and had to look away.

"Nah, I see your point," Dean laughed. "There, all better now," he seized Cas up and down and then went back to his eyes, staring in them for a quite while, Castiel doing the same thing.

They took a look on each other. Parted lips, hungy, lustful eyes, Castiel's dishvelled hair like if he had just woken up, Dean's kept and casually way up as always.

None of them could deny the electricity building up and none of them could explain why their faces were moving closer and closer to each other, when suddenly- _It was the heat of the moment, telling me what your heart meant. Heat of the moment-_

Both quickly pulled away, blushing and Dean picked up his phone. "It better be important," he growled in the device.

"Aww, man, sorry, am I interruptin' ya?"

"Ash, what the hell do you want?"

"Nothen', just making sure you'll attend at my party this Friday."

"Dude, I always attend these, are you high again?"

He chatted with Ash for a while in the kitchen he ran off into, leaving confused and dissappointed Cas sitting on a couch.

When he's gotten back and exchanged 'catch you later's with Ash, Cas was making his way to the door. "Not going to say goodbye to your knight in shining armor?" he smiled triumphantly and jogged over to Cas.

"Thank you for saving me, noone has done that since.. I don't even remember," Cas chuckled and looked Dean deep in the eye. "So, thank you. I owe you my life."

"No need to be such a drama queen, it was my pleasure," Dean shrugged, "and you don't owe me anything. It's what people should do," he continued. "Hey, how about we switch numbers? Y'know, just in case they'd go after you again? You could just ring me and I'd knock them out," he smiled.

"Oh, sure." _Mother of me, I'm gonna have Dean Winchester's phone number, eeee! Don't flip out, don't flip out. But still, eeee!_

"Well, see you in.. Maths, right?" Dean prompted and held door for Cas when he nodded enthusiastically.

He walked out onto the pathway leading to the Novak mansion, heart skipping a beat, a huge ass grin and ultra-mega happiness all over his face. He felt like he could jump up and down non-stop for the rest of his life, like he could run and he'd never be tired, so there'd be an A++ from P.E. for sure.

"Oh, and I haven't really catched your name!" the Winchester called after the boy. Luckily, Cas wasn't too far away. "Castiel. Castiel Novak," he shouted back and watched Dean's lips move in a way somewhat of a 'Castiel', like if he's testing out how the name flows out nicely. He met Sam on his way home and when the floppy-hair boy asked him what's got him all pumped up, Cas didn't answer, just smiled at him.

And Sam understood, because he always did and always will. Whenever one of the Winchester brothers had a problem, they could always rely on each other and could talk. Dean didn't exactly say he was secretly head over heels for Cas, because it would ruin his reputation and he wasn't sure if Cas liked him back. Hell, Dean didn't even know his name.

But Sam was catching up with the popular kids and so he knew. He knew Cas was gay, he knew the way he looked at his older brother. And so he hugged Castiel really tightly. For a while, nothing happened.

"Uh, this is the part when you hug back," Sam navigated. After letting out 'Oh, right,' he did hug Sam back. And when they parted, Sam could have _sworn_ hearing Castiel sing _'I'm walking on sunshine! And don't it feel good?'_

* * *

**First of all: I'm really sorry it's late than my usual 3-5 days submitting. I was at the con, then there was the MLP finale episode and I didn't have time to finish this chapter.  
And guess what; when I rushed today to finish it, I noticed it's already finished, because I wrote it before I even left for the con. Silly me. xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews, I am so glad you guys like this story! :3 Oh, and my opinion on the SPN finale: wHAT? I mean, good and awesome and all, but WHAT?  
Alright, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Castiel got back all happy and beaming. He walked in the kitchen, saw Gabe staring out the window, slowly nibbling on some sweets. "Heyy, Gabey!" Cas shouted jubilantly and hugged his older sibling, whom nearly choked on his Skittles.

"Oh my god, Cas, what the hell? Where have you been?" Gabriel turned around startled, out of his brother's grasp, scattering the candy all over the place.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked as he took a step back confused, his rare happiness making its way out the door again.

"I was waiting for you after school, like I always do, but you didn't show up. And so I thought you might be home already, knowing you like to walk and all. But you weren't here either, god, I was worried sick. I called Anna and what's that boy's- Chuck.. it's Chuck, right? Noone knew a thing about you."

Gabriel was now officially scaring Cas. He always made a great scene when Cas didn't let him know where he has gone to, but this time he seemed utterly worried.

"Why didn't you call Sam or me then?" Castiel asked.

"Don't you think I tried? Neither of you picked it up." The blue-eyed boy fished out the phone from his trenchcoat pocket. Two missed calls, four messages _'Where are you? Are you planning on coming home? Cassie, this is serious, come on. Please, Cassie, come back.'_, phone on silent mode, no vibrations selected. What was so important even a text message made his brother sound so pleading and desperate for his company?

"I haven't noticed. I'm sorry."

There was a long pause, none of the Novaks said a word, nor moved, until Gabriel let out a big sigh and hugged Cas firmly.

"What was your motive, Cassie, why didn't you call me or something?" he whispered.

"I thought I wasn't gone that long. I'm really sorry, I am. But what was so important?" Cas asked when Gabe let him go.

"When I was pulling out of the parking lot, I saw Crowley and his gang running out of the building, holding dislocated arms and broken noses. Somebody finally did something about them, I thought, no big deal about it, it happens from time to time. When I arrived home and you were nowhere to be found, it hit me. I noticed your bruises and frequent limping in the past, Cassie. But you never let me help you, so I had to drop it. And now, when I look at you- is that a plaster? Someone helped you, eh? They did the right thing, gotta admit," Gabriel smiled when he finished his side of the story. "Cassie, don't do this to me, man," his face grew more serious, but sad at the same time, he had this lost look in his eyes.

"What happened to you, Gabriel?" Cas approached him, wearing a worried look on his own face.

"It gets lonely in here when nobody's around. Sometimes, I feel like everyone has left me because of my candy addiction, as you like to say that, or because I'm so hyper or all the other stupid stuff I do. I've never told you, but I'm having nightmares about you leaving me too. I know it's not my fault dad and everyone else left us, but I'm still your older brother and I suppose it's just these kind of senses kicking in. And back there, I thought Crowley and the others had killed you or something. Please, don't leave me, Cassie."

Castiel didn't know what to say for a while. He's never seen his older brother this vulnerable, he's always pranks and candy, he's never serious or crying. _Gabe's crying._ Cas quickly pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm not leaving you, Gabe. Not now, not ever," Cas whispered and held on his sibling like if there was no tommorrow.

"Thank you."

"Oh, and yeah, the little moose and Dean helped me," Cas could feel Gabriel smile and laugh and he knew his brother was back.

* * *

Wednesday and Thursday flew by, barely registered by Dean. Maybe because he didn't meet Castiel at all. Without him near, nothing seemed like making sense, the time stopped, like if the world was just a one big, paused blur. It was a weird feeling. But Friday was completely different. He saw Castiel in the lunch room, walking to his usual table, but then Dean called him over and introduced him to his friends; Jo, Ash, Garth and Benny. Cas was shy at first, but soon enjoyed the company of all, he even participated when they were having a conversation about something he knew of, and he met Garth just a few days ago, so he didn't feel _that _insecure as if he normally would. When the bell rang on their fourth period, Advanced Maths (which was now Castiel really happy to take), everyone parted their ways, but Winchester and Novak.

"So, Cas," Dean started suddenly, "Ash is throwing a party tonight. You in?" he grinned and held the door to the classroom open for him.

"I, um- thank you, Dean- I don't know. Are you?" Cas asked doubtfully and walked through the door, blushing slightly.

"Sure I am. I'm the wild party animal, man, can't miss the thing," Dean answered. "Come on, it's gonna be fun. It's not a party like a party in a mansion with a pool from teenager movies, it's every Friday, just the people you've met today at lunch and Sammy." Surprisingly enough, Castiel was actually considering it. He never attended any high school parties. Probably because he was never invited. But now, that he was hanging out with 'the cool guys' and girls payed more attention to him, even Crowley seemed to give him a break. He noticed the bad looks from him and his pack, though, those didn't stop.

"Okay, I'm in, Dean," Castiel said finally and smiled at him, as he claimed his spot next to Chuck.

* * *

Dean looked out the window again and it was afternoon suddenly. He was free to go home.

As he made out his way to the Impala, his phone vibrated. He took it out of his pocket and opened the new message from Sam.

'im hanging out w jess dont wait for me but ill be at ash's tonight dont worry'

Dean was just about to reply with a sex joke, when he heard someone call his name. _Cas called his name. _And he realized how pretty it could sound if he was calling his name like this while writhing beneath him, begging for release.

He shook his head, cleared his throat, opened the door of his car, hid beneath it so his erection won't be so obvious and tried to look as casual as he could.

"Hey, Cas, what's the matter?" he asked him when he was within earshot and flashed him a grin. Dean could have swore he's seen Castiel blush, but he just might have been dreaming.

"I-I'm afraid I won't make it to the party, Dean," he looked on his feet guilty, a years old spit out chewing gum being a part of the asphalt suddenly very interesting.

"What do you mean? We're already counting you in, man."

"It's a stupid reason.. Well, see, I don't really know where Ash lives," Cas chuckled nervously, his eyes resting, again, on this wonderful piece of art.

"I could give you a ride, Cas, just give me your adress and that's it. No harm, no foul, don't worry about it," Dean smiled, finding Cas' nervousness cute.

As soon as Castiel handed Dean a piece of paper with his adress on it, uttering 'I hope you can read my handwriting', Dean thanked him and told him he will pick him up at seven o'clock, just like old movies cliché first dates. He looked after him as he left, admiring Castiel's nice, firm ass. _What a gorgeous thing to hold on when he's bouncing on my dick- Alright, taking off_.

And with this thought in his head, along with the bright blue eyes fixed in Dean's memory, he started the engine and smiled wildly at his car's purring.

He didn't have to worry about Sam's complaining and so he sang his heart out on his favorite songs. He found himself surprised when he was still able to speak and when his head was still in the place, because he was bobbing it right into the rhytm quite brutally.

Dean pulled out keys out of his pocket while still humming AC/DC song, pushed them into the lock and unlocked the door. He slided in, closed the door, threw the keys onto the table right next to the door and his backpack on the floor, took of his jacket and shoes and headed into the kitchen. The young boy took a can of beer, opened it and took a sip. He was just about to run upstairs and laze around until seven; boy, was he excited - but he stopped dead in his tracks when he looked up and saw a figure sitting in his father's armchair.

A fist flashed before his eyes multiple times in just a split of a second. A cruel laughter could be heard, along with harsh 'Get up, bitch, fight back!'. The slightest taste of tears and blood was tasted. Coughing his lungs out, trying to catch his breath. 'You call yourself a Winchester? You think you can take on the monsters? On this world? I said get up!' A sharp pain in his side, his chest, he couldn't feel his face anymore, nor his limbs. His head was buzzing, he was choking on his own blood, he could feel the burn behind his eyes. His brain was falling asleep, his eyes betraying him, slowly closing. A scream. Striking resemblance to shriek of 'Leave him be!'. A high-pitched sound slowly fading into distance, until cutting of completely. Silence. Blackness. Despair. Regret. Guilt.

_Fear._

It was all coming back to Dean, it made him drop his beer. His mouth was dry, tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. He found it very, very hard to breathe. He swallowed a big lump in his throat. He thought he's not going to make it, not going to say it out loud, so he whispered just barely audible, sweet, tiny little whisper.

"_Dad_."


	7. An Announcement

**I'm off to England for a week, but once I'm back, I'll upload a new chapter. Thank you for reading my fanfic! /gives hugs and cookies to everyone**

**See you guys at 8th of June~! (or so)**

_**- Snow**_


End file.
